Attic
by Anime the Chikyuu no Oujo
Summary: Vegeta Jr, Goku Jr, and Chibi Anime discover an album in Manga's attic that may change their lives forever. This is the sequel to 'In the End' sort of...


Attic  
  
  
Anime Corner:  
  
Anime: Well, following the timeline of 'In the End' we're going to skip more into   
the near future and take a look at what Vegeta Jr, Goku Jr, and Chibi Anime find   
in Manga's attic.  
Vegeta: And how is this person, called 'Manga' fit into all this?  
Anime: Manga is my uh... now what was the relastionship? ... Oh yeah! She is my pink  
haired grandaughter. Yes I know what you're all thinking, "Pink?" yes, you know I don't  
pick the hair color of em' I just produce em.  
Vegeta and Goku:(Sweatdrop)  
Goku: And who are these chibis of ours?  
Anime: Good question Son-kun! Chibi Anime is my Great-great grandghter. I think Vegeta Jr is   
Vegesei's Great grandson. Goku Jr is Pan's grandson(again, just like the original), and   
we have a little love triangle ging between the three.  
Goku: Love triangle?  
Vegeta: Oh no... oh no...  
Anime: Oh yes, Vedge, Chibi Anime likes Vegeta Jr, Vegeta Jr likes Goku Jr, and well, Goku Jr   
is oblivious to the whole thing.  
Vegeta: I thought that the two Juniors were related!(big sweatdrop)  
Anime: They have one of those cousins thrice removed thing going on, you can marry people like   
that.  
Goku: Well thats cute.  
Anime: Yeah, I think in the end of all this future stuff Anime loses intrest in Vegeta and goes   
on to marry a ningen while once again a Vegeta Goku pair is formed.(Remember were talking about   
the future chibis)  
Vegeta: So where are we through all this? Dead? In space? What?  
Anime: Immortal.  
Vegeta and Goku: NANI?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
Anime: Do you two need hearing aids? I said "IMMORTAL" Down side to all this though we made a   
deal with the dragon that if we remained with him for 100 years he'd revive Vegeta-sei and its  
people and the Chikyuu-jin, something along those lines.  
Vegeta: I like.  
Anime: Yes, but we don't appear in this story except if you consider a picture, us.  
Goku: Oh.(pouts)  
Anime: We come back later Kaka-chan. You get to rule over the sayians with Vegeta.  
Vegeta:(crying)  
Goku:(Hugs Vegeta)What'sa matter Veggie-chan?  
Vegeta: I'm just so happy!(crys more)  
Anime: Well you don't see that every day.  
Goku: And I don't see flying pigs every day either.(smiles like a maniac)  
Anime: Right, now Goku, what in Kami's good name did that have to do with anything?  
Vegeta: Anime, the day Kakarotto makes sense on this show will be the day...(pig flies over head)  
well I'll be!  
Goku: You know, I bet that was physically impossible, yet scientifically producable.  
Anime: Son-kun, you feeling okay?  
Goku: And my Veggie is for hugging!(hugs Vegeta)  
Vegeta:(blushing maddly)Here we go again...  
Anime: Well on with the show!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Vegeta," Goku Jr whined at his friend. ",where are you taking me?" "Shhhh! Or Manga will hear   
you!" He opened the door at the top of the stairwell. "Where have you guys been?! It seems like   
I was waiting for hours!" said a purple hair girl who sat in the middle of th attic floor, open   
boxes all around her. "Gomen, Chibi Anime, but Goku Junior took a little longer to persuade than  
I had thought." he said sending a backward glance at the unruly haired teen behind him. "Look   
at all this stuff, it's incredable what grandma has packed away in here, look what I found!" she   
held up a spandex red body suit and armor. "Wow, those are awsome! I wonder where she got them!"  
said Goku in awe. "They don't look like they were used much... but I don't think these are   
Manga's..." "Why do you say that?" asked Anime looking at he spandex a little closer. "I looks   
like its made for a smaller person, and Manga is to tall to fit in that." He was right, the armor  
and the suit were ment for a person about Chibi Anime's height. "Hey look at this!" Goku Jr   
held up a photo album, it looked really old. "Wow! Lets take a look!" said Vegeta Jr, scooting   
closer than need be to his friend. Anime crouched next to him as Goku Jr opened the book. On the   
first page were some photos of some little kids. "Hey, I think thats Grandma Pan and Manga!"   
"Hey yeah! And look over here, theres Great Uncle Gohan and Great Aunt Videl!" said Vegeta Jr   
pointing to a picture on the oppiste page. Anime reached out and turned the page. The next  
one was filled with pictures from Vega and Vegesei's wedding. "Hey, look! Its Krillin and Aunt   
Bulma!" piped up Anime pointing to a picture at the top of the second page. They went on through   
the album like that for some time until near the middle of it they came to a series of photos   
that had three people alone that they didn't recognize.  
  
"Vegeta... you know what?" "What, Goku?"  
"These people look just like..." "Us..." finished Anime for him. In one of the photos the three   
were standing looking like they were having a great time, the one that looked like Goku Jr had   
his arms around the one that looked like Vegeta Jr. Chibi Anime's look alike stood in front of   
the two. Vegeta Jr took out the picture and turned it over. "3 months before the Tenkaichi   
Budoukai: Vegeta, 27, Goku, 25, Anime, 25." read Vegeta Jr out loud. "Wow, they look exactly like  
us..." "Yeah, do you think that were them reincarnated or something?" asked Chibi Anime, looking  
back down at the album. No one answered. It looked like the rest of the album had just pictures  
of these three. "Look here, its a wedding picture. Goku and Vegeta are getting married!" said   
Goku Jr pointing to a picture in the middle of the page. "How can you tell?" asked Vegeta Jr,   
blushing. "Look at the next picture." The next picture was of the two kissing. Chibi Anime   
stuck out her tougue and both Goku and Vegeta Jr blushed maddly. On the next page were pictures   
that looked like the were taken in a hospital. Vegeta was sitting in a bed holding a baby, Goku   
was standing next to the bed, his hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "Noway! Thats soooo not possible!"   
squeeled Chibi Anime. "Then guess were my Grandpa, Vegesei, came from. His mom was Goku! Aunt   
Chi's mom is right there! And I'll bet thats her in Vegeta's arms." said Vegeta Jr slamming his   
fist into his palm. The next picture was of Anime with two children, one a girl, one a boy.   
"Thats Great Grandma Vega and Uncle Kakarotto!" said Chibi Anime happily. They came to the last   
pages of the album there was a single picture in the middle of the left page and on the right   
was a paper that looked like a note. "Hey why do you think its so dark in that picture?" "Yeah.   
But it looks like you can see everything." "Whats that green snake thing Goku, Vegeta and Anime   
are standing next to?" Goku Jr picked up a magnafineglass off the desk in the far corner and held  
it over the picture. "It's a... dragon!" whispered Vegeta Jr. "HEY! Anime is wearing a red set of  
armor like the one over there!" Goku Jr pointed out. Chibi Anime pulled the note out of the   
album and began reading it. "Dragon Era: End of the Tenkaichi Budoukai. I, Vegeta, the sayia no   
ouji am writing this down to ease the spirits of the ningen and others we will leave behind. We   
must stay with the eternal dragon for one hundred years to hold up our end in the bargan for   
immortality and the wish to revive our people. Though when we return many of our desendants will   
be gone, the wish includes them also... DON'T RUSH ME KAKAROTTO!! As I was saying, rest at ease.   
If a danger would come Kakarotto, Anime, and I know you will be able to defeat it.   
  
Signed,  
Vegeta the Sayia no Ouji, Prince of Vegeta-sei."  
  
She stoppd before another, smaller note began. "Wow, immortallity..." "Do you think they were   
joking?" Vegeta Jr and Goku Jr merely stared at the picture. She began to read again. "Hi, just   
so you know, Vegeta is right, you don't have to worry. Besides, we'll be back.  
  
Son Goku :)"  
  
And under the signature in Vegeta's handwriting had been scribbled "The other Sayia no Ouji."  
"Hey, Chibi Anime! Quit hogging the note!" said Goku Jr grabbing it away form her. He read the   
last part that was written in a neater handwritting. "I insure you all that you will be able to   
handle yourselves, to Vega and Kakarotto, please try and do the right things, I don't want to   
come back and find my Chikyuu-sei in ruins, what kind of planet would I rule over then? The   
garbage planet? I think not!  
  
Anime(Vegeta insisted I put the formality) the Chikyuu no Oujo *^_^*"  
That ended the messages.   
Goku Jr replaced the note and turned the page, on the very last one was another picture of the   
three, it looked new, Anime stood in front in her red body suit and armor, Goku with his   
arms once again around Vegeta, Vegeta was slightly blushing. "Hey! Look! Manga and Pan are in the  
background!" Vegeta Jr pointed to two people in the back looking out at something the camera   
hadn't been able to put in the picture. Chibi Anime flipped it over, in Anime's neat handwritting  
was "50 years into our agreement, during the Children's division final battle, match   
participants: Vegeta Jr and Goku Jr. I still have yet to see my Chibi Anime though." "This was   
during the Tenkaichi Budoukai! THe one were I met you guys!" exclaimed Goku Jr. "They were   
there... but... Manga and Pan never told us..." said Vegeta Jr trailing off. "We were really   
young then..." "Yes you were, and good old Manga would just love to know what you three have   
been doing rumaging through my things?" All three turned slowly toward the doorway. Manga stood   
there, wearing an aporon and an oven mit on her right hand. "To tell you the truth, I didn't   
know they were there until it was too late. Pan was the only one who saw them. She was the one   
who found the picture." said Manga picking up the old album. "I never met my grandma, or her   
friends, but one these days they'll be back. Just you wait. Now who wants some of the cookies I   
just finished making?" "Oh me! Me!" they all yelled in unison and dashed down stairs. Manga   
stared down at the album and tucked it under her arm. Maybe it would be easier to have it out   
for them to look at. The camera pans to the round window of the attic, outside there is a large   
maple tree. "It's nice to get out once every couple decades." said one figure stretching. "I   
wonder what their kids will look like, huh, Vegeta." "Humph Kakarotto, there will probably be   
little Vegesei Juniors and Chibi Chis running a muck in the streets by the time we get back for   
good." Vegeta looked over at Anime as she stretched again, standing up on her branch. "I suppose   
we should leave now, SHenlong will get mad if we don't soon." Goku and Vegeta nodded their heads  
and reached both their hands out to touch Anime's shoulders and they disapeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anime Corner:  
  
Vegeta:(looks at last paragraph)You said we weren't going to be in this one.  
Anime: So I added that little thing in, I think the story is better this way.  
Goku: WHEEEEEE!!!(comes sliding into the studio)  
Vegeta: Kakarott what are you doing?  
Goku: Sliding. It's fun! Try it Vegeta!  
Vegeta: I think I'll pass.  
Anime: You know Son-kun they wax the floor for a reason.  
Goku: What's that?  
Random Janitor: BECAUSE OF THE SCUFF MARS ON THE FLOOR!!!!!  
Vegeta: You can't talk to my Kaka-chan that way!(Blast the Janitor into a million pieces)  
Goku: YAY VEGGIE!!  
Anime:(over an intercom)Clean up in Ailse 5.  
Vegeta: Are you quite done now?  
Anime: I think so.  
Goku: GOOD BYE EVERYONE! Sleep well and beware of flying pigs!  
Vegeta: Yeah, whatever, bye.  
Anime: SO LONG!  
Shenlong: Did some one call me?  
Anime: COME MY FLYING PIGS!! KILL SHELONG!  
FLying Pigs: OINK!!!!  
Shenlong: AUGH!!!(Rusn away with his tail between his legs... if thats possible...)  
Anime: Good night everyone. Good flying pigs.(pets the flying pig)  
Flying Pig:(happily)Oink!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Please R&R or I'll sick my flying pigs on you!  
Shenlong:AUGH!!! 


End file.
